Des sœurs en colère
by Karen Killa
Summary: Damon et Stefan n'étaient pas les deux seuls enfants des Salvatore, non ils avaient eu tout deux des jumelles, Natalia et Silvia. L'arrivée de Katherine Pierce, brisa leur famille, et leurs liens. Les frères choisirent Katherine, laissant leur sœurs derrière, Stefan les transforma. Des années après, elles reviennent à Mystic Falls, prêtes à se venger. AU Saison 3.
1. Prologue

Quand on parle de la famille Salvatore, on pense en général à Stefan et Damon, mais ici on va regarder une autre partie de la famille, les sœurs, Natalia et Silvia Salvatore, les jumelles de Damon et Stefan, les deux inséparables.

Natalia arriva dans le monde le 19 juin 1839, cinq minutes après son frère aîné et jumeau Damon. En grandissant Natalia se découvrit une véritable passion pour la littérature, ce que son père ne voyait pas d'un bon œil, cependant comme elle se consacrait également aux occupations des femmes, il la laissa faire. Giuseppe n'avait pas beaucoup d'amour pour ses filles, jugeant qu'elles n'étaient utiles qu'à raffermir les liens avec d'autres familles fondatrices. En conséquence de quoi Natalia fut mariée en 1859 à Barnette Lockwood, le frère du maire de Mystic Falls, et un homme ayant vingt ans de plus qu'elle.

Elle devint vampire à l'âge de 25 ans, lorsque son petit frère, Stefan la transforma après avoir tué Giuseppe. Natalia était venue au Manoir Salvatore après avoir appris la mort de ses frères, les relations entre eux étaient tendus depuis l'arrivée de Katherine Pierce, mais elle les aimait quand même, et souhaitait être avec Silvia, sa petite sœur.

Les deux sœurs ne se ressemblaient pas beaucoup, Silvia avait les cheveux noirs de leur mère tandis que Natalia avait les châtains de leur père, cette dernière avait un visage dît en diamant alors que Silvia l'avait en cœur. Leurs yeux en revanche étaient les mêmes que leurs jumeaux, Silvia les avaient marrons comme Stefan et Natalia bleus électriques comme Damon. Toutes deux étaient plutôt grandes faisant 1,70 mètres.

Elles avaient passé le plus clair de leur immortalité ensemble depuis leur départ de Mystic Falls en 1864, Silvia avait alors 17 ans et était très contente de ne pas avoir à se marier, elle n'avait pas du tout été inspirée par le mariage qui unissait sa sœur aînée avec Barnette Lockwood. Au début c'était le meilleur point de la transformation en vampire à ses yeux. Rapidement Silvia comprit qu'elles n'étaient plus liées par aucune des règles de la bonne société, par leur père, rien... Elles étaient entièrement libres de faire ce qui leur plaisait. Si son aînée avait toujours aimé les livres, Silvia elle ça avait été l'art et l'architecture. Ce n'était pas difficile pour elles de trouver des terrains d'entente, des lieux qui leur convenaient à toutes les deux, ou alors elles faisaient des compromis, elles allaient à tel endroit pour Silvia pendant trois mois et Natalia choisissait le suivant pour la même période.

Le monde était tellement grand pour elles, et elles adoraient le visiter, aller à des endroits étranges et inattendus, parfois juste pour dire qu'elles avaient fait ça tellement c'était ridicule. Elles avaient commencé par l'Italie avant de partir pour l'Angleterre, puis la Russie, l'Asie ensuite, elles se firent un long tour du monde, apprenant les langues de chaque pays qu'elles visitaient, rencontrant différents vampires, parfois même des sorcières, la vie était belle pour elles. Oh, tout n'était pas rose, elles se disputaient souvent, mais elles se réconciliaient toujours, et elles avaient une règle absolue : elles passaient avant tout. Si Natalia n'aimait pas le dernier petit ami de Silvia, alors sa sœur le laissait tomber, et réciproquement. Si elles étaient toutes les deux attirées par le même homme soit elles le partageaient pour une liaison, soit elles le laissaient tout simplement tombé. Elles avaient vu les actions de Katherine avec leur frères et c'était juré de ne jamais faire la même chose, entre elles ou entre deux frères. Hors de question qu'elles deviennent comme la garce qui avait brisé leur famille.

Elles retournèrent en Amérique en 1930, pour la première fois depuis leur départ en 1865, c'était le seul continent qu'elles n'avaient pas visité, une chose qui changea rapidement, elles eurent même le 'plaisir' de voir le jumeau de Silvia, Stefan en 1938 quand elles étaient en train de s'amuser à New York, il était accompagné par une vampire qu'elles avaient rencontré avant leur départ : Alexia Branson, dit Lexi. Les retrouvailles furent brèves, Silvia n'avait pas pardonné à Stefan ce qu'il avait fait et Natalia était pareil, nul ne faisait du mal à sa petite sœur sans avoir rétribution. A leurs yeux leurs frères avaient clairement choisi Katherine, laissant tomber leur famille, et les avait laissé toutes seules, elles ne faisaient que respecter leur choix.

En plus elles n'appréciaient vraiment pas ses critiques sur le fait qu'elles buvaient du sang humain, il n'était pas capable de se gérer avec, c'était son problème, pas besoin de critiquer les vampires capables de se contrôler. La séparation ne fut pas vraiment amicale, Silvia ayant un caractère vif et Natalia étant plus que prête à la soutenir. Des deux l'aînée était en général celle qui les limitait, mais elle n'avait aucun problème à l'idée de s'amuser un peu quand même. Elle était pas rabat joie non plus, juste un peu plus calme que sa petite soeur, quoiqu'une fois sa colère éveillée, elle pouvait être dangereuse, presque autant que Damon dans ses plus grandes colères, quoiqu'un peu plus calculatrice. Natalia préférait agir avec un plan, elle n'était pas du genre à foncer dans le tas sans raison.

En 1949, Natalia et Silvia furent séparées pour la première fois, Silvia n'ayant pas la moindre idée d'où se trouvait sa sœur aînée. Elle la chercha partout, allant même jusqu'à demander de l'aide à Stefan qui refusa, disant qu'elle était sûrement en train de s'en prendre à des humains comme Damon. Cela fut la dernière fois que les jumeaux se parlèrent, elle repartit après lui avoir planté un pieu dans le ventre. Elle retrouva sa sœur en 1955, quand elle fut emprisonnée à son tour par l'organisation Augustine. Natalia ayant été une victime six ans auparavant parce qu'elle s'en était pris à la mauvaise personne pour boire du sang humain, un scientifique de Whitmore qui ne perdit pas de temps à appeler son complice qui brisa la nuque de Natalia qui était occupée à cracher la Veine de Vénus qu'elle venait d'avaler, cette dernière ayant été ingéré par le scientifique.

Silvia fut capturée après avoir appris que sa sœur avait été vu pour la dernière fois à Whitmore, elle s'y rendit déterminée à apprendre la vérité, malheureusement son enquête attira l'attention des mauvaises personnes et elle se retrouva à son tour une de leur prisonnière. Rejoignant ainsi sa sœur, le jumeau de cette dernière et Enzo, un vampire plus jeune qu'eux qui sympathisa rapidement avec le groupe, même si il était parfois gêné par les tensions entre les sœurs et le frère.

Etant donné que les femmes vampires intéressaient plus les scientifiques, les deux jeunes femmes avaient des sessions quotidiennes, ce qui poussa les deux hommes à ne pas les rendre complice directe de leur plan. Elles, tout comme Enzo, devraient compter sur Damon.

Les choses s'étaient très mal finies, elle et Natalia avaient été dans une cage, Damon dans une autre et Enzo encore dans une autre, sauf que si leur cage à elles et celle de Damon avaient les mêmes serrures, ce n'était pas le cas pour Enzo. Les deux femmes se brûlèrent les mains à cause de la Veine de Vénus qui recouvraient la cage de leur ami, mais en vain. Au final, Damon après avoir perdu espoir de réussir à sauver Enzo à cause des flammes qui envahissaient la pièce, éteint ses émotions et partit.

Natalia et Silvia partirent à leur tour, mais uniquement lorsqu'Enzo leur hurla de sauver leurs peaux et de tenir parole quand à la destruction d'Augustine. Elles le firent mais regrettant sincèrement d'avoir laissé leur ami derrière.

Par la suite elles avaient laissé Damon agir vis à vis des Whitmore, l'aidant à chasser les membres de cette famille. Cependant Silvia, une experte à obtenir une information, se sentit hanter par la promesse qu'elle avait faite avec Natalia à Enzo, ce qui la poussa à se renseigner discrètement sur la société Augustine. Ce fut avec choc qu'elle apprit que la société continuait ses expériences, en particulier sur un sujet, le 12144 qui avait été le numéro d'Enzo.

* * *

Natalia gara sa voiture dans le parking du Mystic Grill, souriant en voyant les regards vers sa Lamborghini Espada de 1968, elle adorait sa voiture, voyant le sourire de sa soeur Silvia ne put retenir un reniflement moqueur, quoique c'était plus affectueux qu'autre chose, en effet même si la plus jeune préférait se faire conduire, elle chouchoutait aussi sa propre voiture, une Toyota 2000 GT datant de 1967, un véritable petit bijoux à ses yeux. Les deux soeurs adoraient vraiment leurs voitures respectives, quoiqu'elles respectaient aussi celle de l'autre.

Elles sortirent de la voiture en prenant leur temps et entrèrent dans le Grill après que leur ami leur ait ouvert la porte, en bon gentleman, trouver Damon Salvatore n'était pas difficile, il était, surprise surprise, au bar. Les deux femmes laissèrent leur compagnon de voyage passer devant, il ne perdit pas de temps à avancer, et avec un sourire carnassier il arriva derrière un Damon Salvatore qui était trop préoccupé par regarder une discussion entre Stefan et Elena Gilbert, le sosie de Katherine Petrova, pour se rendre compte que quelqu'un était là. Il ne s'en aperçut que lorsque la personne derrière lui lui explosa la bouteille d'alcool auparavant sur le bar, sur son crâne.

Le vampire qui n'était certainement pas connu pour sa patience, se retourna avec colère, à moitié levé pour demander une explication, plus que prêt à saigner l'humain qui venait de l'attaquer, lorsqu'il chancela en reconnaissant l'homme, ou plutôt le vampire devant lui, ce pour la plus grande surprise de la société surnaturelle de Mystic Falls qui était dans le bar, y compris les Originels qui regardaient très intéressés.

"Enzo..." Damon dit en balbutiant presque

"Salut vieux frère, on a des comptes à régler non ?" Enzo répondit avec le même sourire et une lueur extrêmement dangereuse dans le regard, le moment de la vengeance était arrivé.


	2. Confrontation

Damon regardait Enzo d'un air incrédule, l'aîné des Salvatore ne comprenait tout simplement pas comment son ancien ami était encore vivant. Il l'avait laissé aux flammes et la seule fois où il avait croisé ses sœurs Natalia avait failli lui arracher la tête en regard de ses actions. Ça l'avait plutôt surpris il était obligé de le reconnaître, si Silvia avait fait ça il l'aurait accepté et serait passé à autre chose, mais sa jumelle était plus calme que leur petite sœur. Non que les colères de Natalia soient à négliger, elle était une ennemie redoutable, surtout avec Silvia, ensemble elles trouvaient les faiblesses de leurs adversaires et appuyaient exactement où ça faisait le plus mal. Enzo était mort, la réaction de sa jumelle en plus de l'absence du britannique avait fini de le convaincre. Alors comment pouvait il se trouver devant lui ? Il n'était pas venu lorsque le voile était tombé plusieurs mois auparavant, il l'avait craint, il pouvait le reconnaître mais Enzo n'était pas venu. Et apparemment c'était parce qu'il n'était pas mort mais bien vivant. Damon n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux, et il ne pouvait même pas blâmer l'alcool vu qu'il n'avait bu qu'un seul verre.

Stefan observait avec inquiétude son frère, c'était vrai qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas toujours, qu'ils avaient leur problèmes ensemble, pas le moindre Elena et leurs sentiments pour elle, mais c'était son frère et il y avait visiblement un soucis avec le nouvel arrivant. Stefan ne l'avait jamais vu ici mais la réaction de Damon prouvait qu'il y avait une histoire entre eux. Il ne savait pas quoi mais il n'allait pas laisser cet inconnu s'en prendre à un membre de sa famille, encore moins le seul membre qui lui parlait. Laissant donc Elena avec Caroline et Bonnie qui étaient à la table de billard et observaient également la scène avec surprise, il s'avança et se positionna à la droite de son frère.

"Qui es tu pour faire ça à mon frère ?" Stefan demanda avec colère, il n'arrivait pas à bien contrôler ses émotions avec sa soif de sang humain

"Ça ne te concerne pas mon gars, laisse moi tranquille." Enzo répondit sans le regarder

"Je crois que tu ne comprends pas vraiment la situation, tu es seul et rien que là nous sommes deux et nous avons des renforts si nécessaire. Je ne sais pas quelle histoire tu as avec mon frère mais tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici alors je te demande de partir." Stefan dit en prenant l'avant bras de Enzo dans sa main et de serrer, il était totalement prêt à affronter l'autre vampire si nécessaire mais il espérait que ce ne soit pas le cas, ils avaient suffisamment à faire avec la famille Originelle sans rajouter un ennemi de plus, mais il était prêt à le faire. Damon et lui ne s'entendaient pas toujours, c'était même un euphémisme, mais il était son frère et il allait tout faire pour être là pour lui, même si ils se déchireraient ensuite pour Elena. Stefan avait perdu trop de ses proches pour laisser un étranger attaquer son frère sans réagir.

"Je suis seul tu dis ?" Enzo demanda avec un sourire moqueur en le regardant pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans le Grill, ses yeux bruns perçant le regard vert de Stefan

"Tu devrais vérifier tes faits avant de parler, frangin." Silvia décida d'intervenir, elle et Natalia étaient restées hors de vue à l'entrée du Grill, acceptant qu'Enzo avait le droit de gérer la situation à sa guise et au pire des cas elles étaient prêtes à intervenir si nécessaire. Comme maintenant, oh elle était sûre que Enzo était de poids contre Stefan mais la jeune femme était encore trop en colère contre son jumeau. Se rappelant vivement la seule fois où elle était venue lui demander de l'aide depuis leur transformation et qu'il avait refusé.

"Enzo est beaucoup de chose, un idiot par exemple, mais il n'est certainement pas seul." Natalia dit en se plaçant entre Enzo et le bar, face à Damon presque, tandis que Silvia était face à Stefan, à la gauche d'Enzo.

"Nat." Damon souffla, choqué une fois encore à la vue de sa jumelle qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis les années 70, et encore ça avait été brièvement vu qu'elle avait voulu le tuer et qu'il avait un minimum de sens de préservation, du coup il s'était tiré rapidement.

"Natalia s'il te plait, on n'est plus intimes depuis notre transformation, voire même avant." Natalia répondit sans lever les yeux de son téléphone portable, jugeant clairement que ce qu'elle faisait était plus important que ses frères, et pour elle c'était le cas. Elle et Damon avaient été proche en grandissant, c'était presque obligatoire en ayant le même âge et en ayant huit ans de différence avec Stefan et Silvia, mais il y avait eu une distance qui s'était crée après la naissance des autres jumeaux. Leur père avait commencé à devenir plus exigent envers Damon qui s'était rebellé et alors qu'avant Natalia avait été la seule à souffrir du caractère de Giuseppe, Damon l'avait rejoint. Ses attentes vis à vis de leurs activités, très différentes n'avaient fait qu'agrandir la distance crée entre les deux. La mort de leur mère les avait rapproché, mais peu après Natalia avait été marié et Damon après une période de lutte avec Giuseppe était parti faire la guerre. Le comportement de son jumeau avec Katherine avait fini par briser le lien entre les deux aînés, mais aussi entre les frères et les sœurs. La transformation en vampire n'avait fait qu'accentuer les différences entre eux tout comme les problèmes.

Ce qui s'était passé durant les années 50 n'avait pas aidé, ça aurait pu les rapprocher bien sûr, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas, bien au contraire même. Oh ils s'étaient contrôlés bien sûr, ils avaient essayé de faire en sorte que ça se passe le mieux possible vu que c'était suffisamment pénible sans en rajouter avec leur problème vis à vis de leur relation. Apprendre que Damon cherchait un moyen de sortir de la tombe n'avait pas été bien reçu, du tout, mais ils avaient quand même essayé. Les choses avaient néanmoins étaient tendues et la fuite de Damon avec l'abandon de Enzo n'avait pas arrangé les choses, loin de là. Lorsque les deux femmes Salvatore avaient appris les actions de Damon vis à vis de Zach les avaient rendu folles de rage, bien qu'elles ne soient pas souvent revenues à Mystic Falls depuis leur départ en 1865, elles s'étaient toujours tenues informées sur le sort de leurs descendants ainsi que ceux d'Emily Bennet qui avait été une amie, savoir que leur frère s'en était pris à une femme enceinte les répugnaient. Ne pouvant pas elles même avoir des enfants, même si Natalia était soulagée par le fait qu'elle n'en avait pas eu durant son mariage, bien qu'elle aurait aimé avoir un bébé, un enfant de Barnette Lockwood aurait été difficile, surtout avec sa transformation en vampire et les crises de colère de son mari.

Les deux sœurs avaient commis des horreurs parfois, c'était vrai, bien que leur soif de sang soit beaucoup plus sous contrôle que celle de Stefan, et qu'elles ne soient pas Damon, elles étaient des vampires, ça leur arrivaient de tuer, cependant elles n'avaient jamais touché à un enfant ou à une femme enceinte. C'était une monstruosité à leurs yeux, savoir que Damon l'avait fait laissait un gout amer dans la bouche. Qu'il ait ses émotions ou non n'était pas une excuse non plus. Silvia avait eu des périodes sans émotions, pour autant elle n'avait jamais fait une chose pareille, même quand elle était seule. Elle avait craqué après la 'mort' d'Enzo et les avait éteinte, Natalia avait été sur le coup trop écrasé pour le chagrin pour l'en empêcher, elle avait mis un peu de temps avant de la rattraper et de réussir à convaincre Silvia de les avoir de nouveau. Les morts que la jeune Salvatore avait laissé sur son chemin étaient élevés, des scientifiques surtout...

Cela étant dit après les actions de Damon il était peu probable que les sœurs lui pardonne, Stefan était un autre cas. Non seulement il avait refusé d'aider Silvia quand elle le lui avait demandé, la première fois depuis leurs 17 ans, jugeant que Natalia était comme Damon alors qu'il n'en savait strictement rien, mais en plus ses actions de quand il était encore humain n'étaient pas pardonné. Silvia ne lui pardonnerait pas facilement, loin de là, et Natalia ne lui pardonnerait pas tant qu'elle n'était pas convaincue qu'il savait qu'il avait tort et qu'il ne recommencerait pas, et même là elle ne le ferait pas totalement tant que Silvia ne l'aurait pas fait, vu que c'était envers elle qu'il avait eu tort.

Le fait qu'il juge mal les vampires ne buvant pas du sang animal comme lui, se jugeant lui même supérieur, n'aidait pas non plus. Elles n'aimaient pas particulièrement qu'il leur fasse la leçon tout simplement parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Autant dire qu'entre les quatre les relations étaient tendues voire même inexistantes le plus souvent. Non que les garçons veuille particulièrement avoir des contacts vu qu'ils ne cherchaient pas leurs sœurs.

"Je vois." Damon dit avec une colère à peine contrôlée, le mépris qu'elle utilisait en lui parlant, ne lui accordant même pas un regard, le mettait hors de lui. Le fait qu'il était choqué par la survie d'Enzo ainsi que par leur présence à tout les trois à Mystic Falls, n'améliorait pas les choses, il répondait donc à son habitude avec colère. "Depuis quand vous savez que Enzo est vivant ? Parce que vu que tu as failli m'arracher la tête à ce sujet, je me sens blessé."

"On a des soupçons depuis deux semaines et on a agi il y a cinq jours. On t'aurait bien prévenu mais Annabelle et Katherine, malheureusement, nous avaient prévenu que vous étiez à l'acte deux de la destruction définitive de votre lien fraternel. Comme on sait d'expérience que pour vous les Petrova passent avant la famille, on a préféré s'abstenir. Encore plus vu que vous avez déclaré la guerre à la famille Originelle." Natalia dit sans pour autant lever les yeux de son téléphone

"Et même si tu avais été disponible et sans bagage on savait pas trop comment Enzo réagirait si tu étais avec nous." Silvia dit en haussant les épaules

"Je comprends pas, qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Stefan demanda un peu perdu.

Néanmoins il était heureux de voir ses sœurs, elles avaient définitivement changé, les attitudes qu'elles avaient le montrait un peu bien sûr, et c'était sans compter le style vestimentaire, totalement différent que 1955 quand il avait vu pour la dernière fois sa jumelle, et c'était deux décennies auparavant qu'il avait vu Natalia. Elles étaient assez différentes en réalité, comme Damon et lui en fait, mais elles se complémentaient à la place. Silvia avec son style un peu rebelle, les mèches bleus dans ses cheveux noirs, les trois paires de boucles d'oreilles, les bottes noires, le pantalon noir moulant en cuir avec des chaînes aux poches, le pull violet était avec un décolleté en v et pour finir elle avait une veste en cuir. C'était sans compter tout ses bijoux, le bracelet en lapis lazuli bien sur, quoiqu'il ne savait pas qu'elle avait une chaîne de cheville servant le même but, elle portait aussi un long sautoir avec des perles dessus ainsi que un serre coup que Natalia lui avait offert quand ils étaient humains. Stefan se rappelait bien de l'occasion, ça avait été pour leurs 16 ans à lui et Silvia, Natalia lui avait offert des boutons de manchettes devant leur père, et discrètement ensuite un livre qu'il avait voulu depuis plusieurs mois mais que leur père ne voulait pas qu'il lise, de son côté Silvia avait reçu un serre coup en argent avec une émeraude dessus, un qu'elle portait depuis et qu'à sa connaissance, bien qu'assez restreinte, elle n'avait jamais enlevé. elle portait aussi plusieurs bagues.

Natalia en comparaison était plus simple en style, et plus sérieuse, avec son pantalon de tailleur droit noir, ses bottines à talons aiguilles, son pull à coll rond beige et un manteau d'hiver gris, elle était différente de Silvia. Cependant elle avait aussi des mèches dans ses cheveux, qui eux étaient longs même si ils étaient actuellement retenus en un chignon tressé, il pouvait voir des mèches violettes dans les cheveux châtains. Elle portait son collier de jour, un collier en argent avec un pendentif composé de lapis-lazuli et de diamants qui avait été offert à Natalia par leur mère avant sa mort, comme sa soeur elle avait un autre bijou enchanté de la même manière, un bracelet en acier qu'elle pouvait plus ou moins serré et qui avait en son centre un lapis-lazuli.

Elles étaient vraiment différentes l'une de l'autre en apparence, cependant il savait que Natalia était tout autant capable de s'amuser que Silvia, et que cette dernière pouvait être aussi sérieuse que Natalia si l'envie la prenait. Elles fonctionnaient ensemble et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être jaloux de leur lien, qui n'avait pas disparu au fil des années, au contraire elles étaient encore plus proches qu'avant.

Et même si ça l'énervait, que ça le blessait et qu'il était jaloux de ce fait il s'était habitué, en sachant que c'était ce qu'il méritait à cause de ses actions, et il avait été plutôt satisfait en sachant qu'il n'était pas le seul à être à l'écart, que c'était aussi le cas pour Damon. Alors là apprendre qu'ils avaient un secret tout les trois il le prenait assez mal. Il n'enregistra qu'après ce qu'elles avaient dit, elles avaient vu Katherine ? Mais elles ne pouvaient pas la supporter ?!

"Vous avez vu Katherine ?" Damon avait visiblement relevé la même chose

"Elle est venue nous voir, très désagréable de revoir sa face, quoique vous n'avez visiblement pas le même soucis." Silvia dit en haussant un sourcil dans la direction d'Elena qui était toujours avec Caroline et Bonnie, les trois regardant la confrontation et Caroline écoutant et rapportant ce qu'elle entendait au deux autres.

Silvia et Natalia étaient dégoûtées par leurs frères, et aussi par leur copine actuelle, elles ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle restait avec eux alors qu'elle ressemblait trait pour trait à leur ex. Et même en caractère si ce que Annabelle, et aussi Katherine, était vrai, en plus elle ne voulait même pas devenir vampire. Alors quel intérêt elle avait à rester avec des vampires ? C'était totalement idiot. Dans tous les cas elles ne comprenaient pas, si un homme avec qui elles avaient une relation sérieuse avait eu une ex leur ressemblant elles partiraient. C'était clair. Après tout comment savoir si c'était elles qu'il voulait où simplement leur image ? Non elles ne comprenaient pas. Enzo non plus quand elles le lui avaient dit, il avait été aussi surpris qu'elles par l'idée. Ce qui avait été un soulagement, ce n'était pas simplement un 'truc de fille'.

"Vous saviez qu'elle n'était pas dans la tombe ?" Damon demanda avec colère

"Non, Annabelle le savait peut être mais elle nous l'a jamais dit et ça nous a jamais intéressé non plus. On savait pour la tombe vu qu'Annabelle y avait sa mère mais on savait pas plus. Si on avait su que Katherine était pas dans la tombe on l'aurait dit à tout les vampires qui la cherchait." Silvia répondit en haussant les épaules cette fois

"Pourquoi elle est venue vous voir ?" Stefan demanda surpris

"Elle voulait nous parler, dire qu'on lui avait terriblement manqué et tout le blabla. Elle voulait aussi se plaindre de vous et de se vanter que vous n'étiez jamais passé à autre chose vu que vous étiez amoureux de sa copie conforme, même si elle était aussi furieuse que vous ne soyez pas tombé à ses pieds. Plein de propos inutiles et sans intérêt pour nous, pour être honnête j'ai arrêté d'écouter assez rapidement." Natalia répondit en continuant de regarder son téléphone, la conversation ne l'intéressait pas du tout en réalité et elle n'avait qu'une hâte laisser ses frères et passer du temps avec Enzo et Silvia.

"On est passé à autre chose. Elena est totalement différente de Katherine." Stefan se hâta de dire

"Vraiment ? Par rapport à ce qu'on a entendu dire c'est pas vrai mais bon vous n'avez jamais su être intelligent lorsqu'il était question de Katherine, c'est visiblement la même chose avec Elena. Combien de temps avant que vous ne décidiez de vous entretuer pour elle ?" Silvia demanda avec un regard méprisant

"Silvia." Natalia appela avant que Damon et Stefan ne puissent vraiment réagir

"Tu vas pas me dire que tu ne pense pas la même chose Nat." Silvia protesta de suite

"Bien sûr que non, on est du même avis et tu le sais, mais on est pas venu à Mystic Falls pour les voir longtemps et j'en ai assez de cette discussion." Natalia expliqua en regardant sa sœur, ce qu'elle faisait depuis le moment où elle avait prononcé son nom

"Pourquoi vous êtes là alors ?" Damon demanda avec colère

"On va loger à la Pension Salvatore pendant quelques temps, la maison est suffisamment grande pour que ça ne soit pas un soucis et pour qu'on ne risque pas de se croiser très souvent. Un des cachots sera occupé. Tenez vous à l'écart de nos affaires et on fera pareil." Natalia expliqua, croisant pour la première fois depuis des décennies le regard de son jumeau qui dut retenir un mouvement de recul en voyant la froideur dans ses yeux bleus électriques si similaires aux siens

"Pourquoi vous avez besoin d'un cachot ?" la voix d'Elena se fit entendre, elle en avait eu assez de ne pas savoir directement ce qui se passait et avait décidé de se mêler à la conversation, Bonnie et Caroline la suivant malgré elles. Oui elles étaient aussi curieuses mais d'après ce qu'elles avaient entendu ou rapporté, ça n'avait rien à voir avec elles ou même avec Elena.

"C'est donc elle celle qui vous divise tout les deux ? Je vois pas l'intérêt personnellement." Enzo commenta avec un sourire moqueur

"Nous non plus mais c'est pas le sujet." Silvia acquiesça "On est juste venu pour vous prévenir, on n'a pas besoin de votre permission vu que Damon a tué Zach, tu as voulu faire toute la famille pas vrai ? Mais bon passons, on voulait juste vous avertir pour qu'il n'y ait pas de surprise. Tenez vous à l'écart c'est tout ce qu'on vous demande, non que on pense que vous ne le ferez pas de toute façon. On sait après tout très bien que quand un Sosie est dans les parages plus rien ne compte pour vous. "

"Pourquoi vous avez besoin d'un cachot. J'ai le droit de savoir." Elena répéta avec plus de force, les trois vampires et nouveaux arrivants la regardèrent avec dédain, elle était vraiment une gamine. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment de problème vis à vis des relations humains/vampires mais là elle était beaucoup trop jeune et avoir deux vampires à ses pieds lui était visiblement monté à la tête, si elle pensait vraiment qu'ils allaient lui obéir.

"Le droit ? Pourquoi exactement ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne." Enzo dit calmement, son sourire toujours en place mais son expression nettement plus froide pour ceux qui le connaissaient bien, après toutes ces années il avait appris à contrôler ses expressions et son masque, il ne le laissait tomber qu'avec Natalia et Silvia parce qu'il leur faisait entièrement confiance. Damon avait perdu ce droit en revanche et Enzo ne pourrait probablement pas lui faire confiance de nouveau, ou en tout cas pas facilement.

"Nous ne sommes pas nos frères ou tes amis. Tu n'as aucun pouvoir et ton existence ne nous intéresse pas. Je te conseille de ne pas nous énerver ou on te prouvera exactement pour quelle raison les humains avec un minimum d'intelligence craignent les vampires." Silvia continua avec un regard froid

"Ce que l'on fait ne te concerne nullement. Nous n'aimons pas nos frères mais nous ne les tuerons pas, nous n'y penserons que si ils mettent quelqu'un qui nous est cher en danger, particulièrement si Silvia est mise en danger par leur action, même chose pour Enzo. Toi tu n'es pas importante pour nous, te tuer ne nous ferait rien, à part peut être de la satisfaction mais rien de plus. Approche toi du cachot, essaie de libérer notre proie et tu souhaiteras la mort avant qu'on n'en est fini avec toi. Est ce clair ?" Natalia ajouta ensuite

"Vous ne pouvez pas la tuer, Klaus la veut vivante." Damon se mit devant Elena, il avait beau ne pas être proche de ses sœurs mais il savait qu'elles étaient entièrement sérieuses et qu'elles ne menaçaient jamais sans être prêtes à s'exécuter. Elles avaient haïs Katherine et rien que pour la ressemblance il était sûr qu'elles seraient ravies de faire payer à la copie de la vampire qui avait fait tant de mal à leur famille. Les sentiments que lui et Stefan avaient pour Elena ne changeraient pas ça, au contraire même.

"Tu devrais savoir mieux que beaucoup Damon qu'il y a pire que la mort. Il veut son sang pour ses hybrides, rien ne nous empêche de lui livre une quantité de sang chaque mois tout en continuant à la faire souffrir." Silvia dit calmement

"Ta magie ne marche pas sur nous Bennet, alors arrête tu t'épuises pour rien." Natalia intervint en regardant la jeune sorcière qui essayait de leur donner des anévrismes en vain, Emily avait été leur amie et elle leur avait fait don d'un bijou qui les protégeait de la magie de sa lignée. Aucune sorcière Bennet pouvait leur faire du mal tant qu'elles n'attaquaient pas la famille d'Emily. "Non que ça n'ait pas été une discussion absolument charmante mais on a autre chose à faire."

A ces mots les trois partirent s'asseoir à une table pour manger tranquillement, Enzo désirant goûter le plus de choses possibles, laissant derrière eux un groupe inquiet et furieux selon les membres, et ayant aussi gagné un intérêt curieux de la part des Originels présents au Grill, à savoir Klaus, Elijah, Kol et Rebekah, ces derniers étaient assez curieux par rapport aux nouveaux arrivants.


End file.
